All Good Fun Until
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: There are many precautions to take when doing a little light bondage... particularly if anything requires a key.


Any warnings: implied sex, implied bloodplay, but nothing shown  
Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
Author's Note: This was written, oh, coming up on a year ago for SPN Spring Fling for polleekin. I, uh, am just getting around to cross-posting it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **All Good Fun Until...**

"What?" Sam asked, his head raising as high as it could from off of the almost too soft pillows.

He could see Ruby's face, pinched with a tad bit of concern for just a moment before she turned away and began digging through his duffle bag.

"I said, 'I can't find it.' Happy?"

"What do you mean, you can't find it?"

"I lost the key."

"What do you mean you lost the key?"

Sam incessant questioning seeming to have finally gotten to the demon, she whirled, dark hair flying in a fan behind her, her eyes hard.

"Am I speaking friggin' German here? I said I can't friggin' find it!"

Sam gulped a little, hoping that it wouldn't be noticeable to her. He tugged, experimentally, against the worn, had once-upon-a-time been silver handcuffs that currently had him restrained to the hotel's bed. This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to spend his Friday night. Well, in all truth, what he had wanted to do this Friday, he and Ruby had already accomplished. He had snuck away from Dean with little problem—living the older Winchester in a bar with a hot blonde—and rendezvoused with Ruby for a little recreational fun himself.

Of course, he reminded himself, it was also work. He wasn't _just_ sleeping with a demon. She was helping him hone his powers, forced upon him by Yellow Eyes. He was doing the right thing, fighting the good fight, and all that jazz. Lemons into lemonade sort of thing… but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun along the way. So when Ruby had produced the aged handcuffs and suggested, after Sam's intake of her blood, that they really get "down to business," he had been hesitant, but eager all at once. A little like Dean, he liked to think of it as, having more adventurous sex.

He saw how that was all turning out for him.

"Just break them," he suggested while Ruby continued to search for the key.

"What?" she asked, now on her hands and knees, peering under the bed.

"You're a demon, you have super-human strength. Just snap them. I told Dean I'd be back before morning."

"Oh, please," Ruby said, and although Sam couldn't see her face, he could imagine the eye roll that went with that statement. "You said you left big brother in a bar with a blonde tramp. There'll be the proverbial tie on the doorknob. We've got time. Besides, I can't."

Craning his neck to talk was starting to ache. "Can't what?"

"I can't break the cuffs. They're spelled."

Sam's stomach—noticeably shirtless and feeling rather vulnerable—rolled unpleasantly. Had he really not thought of that? This could be a trap. He trusted Ruby… to a point. She had really helped him with his ability, but the Dean on his shoulder was still whispering "be careful, demon, demon" in his ear. Had this all been a trap?

Ruby, hands on hips, was now glaring at him from the foot of the bed. As if she could read his mind, she groaned.

"If I had wanted you dead, do you really think I'd bother searching for a key? They're spelled because I _can_ snap regular cuffs. What's the fun in bondage if it won't hold against a little squirming?"

Sam half chuckled. "Bondage… I told you we needed a safe word."

It was like a light had gone off. Ruby snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

She jogged over to Sam's tossed, forgotten pants and reached into one of the pockets.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you, when you said that, that I was keeping all of our safety in your pocket. I slipped the key in there!" she said, producing just that.

Sam blinked once, twice. Finally allowing his head to rest fully against the pillows again, he groaned.

"Are you saying that for the past thirty minutes I've been restrained, in the nude, worrying about making Dean suspicious, when the damn key was in my own pants pocket all along?"

Ruby grinned, managing to make it look sheepish and seductive all at once. Key held tight in her fist, she clambered up on the bed, straddling him. She spared a glance over at the old alarm clock on the bedside table.

"We still have plenty of time before Dean gets worried… wanna swap?"

 _fin_


End file.
